Business Process Management (BPM) systems enable users to design and manage business processes while hiding much of the technical, implementation details that the typical business user does not understand or is not interested in. Executable Business Process languages, such as BPMN, operate at a high level (processes, tasks, lanes, flows, etc) for the ease of the typical business user. This high level of abstraction, however, can break down when data and services are manipulated. At this level, XML artifacts can start to appear (XSDs, WSDLs, XPATH, etc.), making processes more difficult for non-technical users to understand.